I've got you
by jesslarhea
Summary: This is the same story but I went back and changed things to make it better, the plot remains the same though. Tris is in the most abusive relationship and she's dying a slow and painful death. That is until a certain dauntless leader saves her before she ends up dead. I hope you all reread this story because it will be just a little different. This is an Eric/Tris story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_(I don't own divergent_** ** _but I do own all my mistakes that I no doubt over looked_** ** _)_**

 ** _I just reread this story and thought that it need a ton of work. I mean, there were parts that didn_** ** _ **'t even have punctuation. I have no freaking clue what was wrong with me when I wrote this story.**_**

 ** _So yes people, I_** ** _ **'m redoing this story and fixing it up to make it better and more readable for you. I will also be making some changes but the plot of the story will stay the same.**_**

 ** _ **ENJOY!**_**

* * *

 ** _ **CHAPTER**_** ** _ **1**_**

 ** _ **~Tris~**_**

It has been two years since I finished first in my dauntless initiation class.

Twenty months since I fell in love with my instructor, Tobias Eaton.

Twelve months since I stupidly moved in with Tobias.

Five months since the first time he shattered my heart and soul then put me in the infirmary with six broken ribs and one hell of a concussion. Not to mention all the many bruises that covered my entire body from all the terrible beatings that he told me I deserved. He told everyone I was just really clumsy, and made it look as if I fell from a moving train. I seriously cannot believed that everyone bought that crock of shit.

...And now finally, it's been two months since I became a shell of who I once was, and let that sick bastard continue to kill the strong dauntless woman that I worked so hard to become.

I am broken now. The man that claims to love me has completely broken my worthless soul.

I'm still with Tobias because he'll kill me if I leave him; I have no other choice but to stay with him. I know that he still loves me. How do I know this? He says it all the time; even as he hurts me.

They say actions speak louder than words right? Well, his words are always loud and clear. I mean, he says that everything he does to me is all for my own damn good and that he just wants me to be better.

 _"_ _You should be b_ _etter_ _, Tris!_ _"_ Tobias yells at me for the thousandth time.

 _"You're a horrible person Tris_ _!_ _"_ _H_ e screams at me for the millionth time.

 _"_ _B_ _ut I still love you, because someone has too_ _._ _S_ _o_ _,_ _it might as well be me_ _, Tris."_ The soulless monster _Laughs at me, at least_ once a day!

I really fucking hate Tobias Eaton, with the burning passion of a thousands suns, but I tell him that I love him too because in our relationship my words are louder than my actions and the pain he puts me through is so much more than pleasure.

So... I digress like I always do because who would love me, right? Besides a monster like him...

Absolutely no one, that's who… I am a worthless person in the eyes of everyone that I once thought were my friends and family, and no matter how hard I try, I will never live the Dauntless life that I chose all those years ago.

I'm not brave anymore, and I'm not as strong as I once was; or hell, maybe I was not strong to begin with. Now though, I am just a dead, stupid woman that will never have a life that is fit for Dauntless, or any other faction for that matter.

I am nothing.

The only thing that I have to looked forward to in this life will happen tonight as the warrior faction sleeps. Once Tobias leaves to go have his nightly playtime with either Lauren or Christina I will visit the most dangerous place in dauntless and free fall into my long awaited death. I've always loved the Chasm, even after Peter and his friends attack me and tried throw me in. I wish they would have succeeded in killing me then. It would have saved me a lot of pain and trouble.

I wonder if it was freeing for Al when he jumped into the chasm? I don't know, it's possible. I do know that, without a shadow of doubt, it will be more than freeing for me...

My pain will finally end tonight.

For the first time in two weeks I was allowed out of my apartment to eat dinner in the mess hall alone while Tobias is working.

I wish I could work away from home again, but Tobias took that away from me as well, and made me quit my job as a Dauntless ambassador and forced me to do the payroll and book keeping for the control room employees so that I could work from home.

I had to lie to Max to get that job and I knew that he wasn't fooled one bit but the terrified and pleading look I gave him and his sad reaction to it, made me think that he knew what was going on and that I would get put in the infirmary again if I didn't get the job. So he gave me what I wanted and another sad smile full of pity to go with it. He then told me that if I needed any help that I could always come to him or Eric and they would help me. He made it sound like he was talking about the job, but I knew the offered help had nothing to do with work and everything to do with my terrible situation.

I'm hiding in my little corner of the massively packed and really loud mess hall. That way no one can see me and talk to me because I know that Tobias is watching my every move from the control room.

I can already see three cameras pointed straight at me and I know that Tobias is watching my every move like a hawk, just begging for me to step out of line so that he can have some fun and hurt me. If someone so much as says hi to me, he will see it and the pain I'll endure as soon as I get home will be so much more than the usual.

So I keep my hood over my head and my eyes locked on my untouched plate and prey to whoever is listening that no one sees me and tries to talk to me.

I have no clue why I'm worried because for one; no one ever sees me anymore anyway. And two; I'll be at the bottom of the chasm and free soon enough.

My suffering will be no more after tonight. It's kind of poetic that today is my birthday and the day of my death. It's the best gift that I can give myself, and that's exactly what it will be; my very last birthday present.

Earlier when I walk into the mess hall I locked eyes with the only person that has ever tried to help me and doesn't condone what Tobias and everyone else is doing to me. Uriah smiled sadly at me and mouthed 'Happy birthday' to me.

About two months ago Uriah tried to stand up for me when he realized my terrible situation, and what I was going through. Well, just put it this way; he took one hell of an ass whooping from Tobias and Zeke for trying to help me. So I told him to just leave it be so that he's not hurt on my account, and that I was not worth it. He tried to complain but I just pushed him away and told him and Mar to just forget about me. I'm really not worth it.

I Guess that Uriah was my only friend and I had to completely disconnect from him so he didn't share my fate. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to him on my account. He is too good of a person for me to allow that to happen to him.

"Tris" I jump nearly out of my seat when I hear the deep voice of the man that I so wish I could have had the chance to get to know, but I never and will never get that chance.

I have had a serous crush on the young leader, ever since I transferred to Dauntless. When I first saw him standing on the roof waiting to greet the new initiates, I thought to myself that Eric was, is the perfect Dauntless soldier and I wanted him more than anything, but Eric was cold to everyone and always kept people at a distance. So I never approached him; instead I just silently watched him and prayed that someday I would get the chance to know the man behind the mask.

I never got that chance, because of Tobias fucking Eaton.

My heart is pounding erratically and almost completely out of my heaving chest. My breathing is becoming shallow and almost non existent. I feel like I may pass out at any moment. Oh god please don't let Tobias hurt Eric for talking to me...

"Tris," He says once more breaking me from my panic but his strong tone is much softer this time and he lightly grasps my arm as he leans down closer to me. I close my eyes, momentarily getting lost in the smell of his masculine but very sweet smell. God, Eric smells so damn good. "I really need you to come with me right now, darlin." Oh no please, Eric. "Come Tris, we really need to hurry." What the hell is going on and where are we going?

Fuck, Tobias hates Eric, almost as much as I hate Tobias. Almost. So Please god if you are listening, don't let Eric get hurt for talking to me and touching me, please...

"I..." I swallow the lump in my throat and try my damnedest to keep my tears from falling. To keep my body from shaking out of my own skin. To keep from passing out at the immense fear that I feel in this moment. The fear that I'm feeling is not for me at all though. "Please Eric, just leave me alone. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." I plead with him weakly, not looking up from my still untouched dinner.

Oh shit, I think I'm gonna be sick. I look around and cringe when I see Will, Christina, Lynn, Shaun, and Peter looking at me with wicked smiles on their faces. I also notice Christina talking frantically on the phone. She no doubt just called Tobias to let him know that I'm talking to Eric.

Oh God...Tobias is going to kill Eric and make me watch while he does it. He'll then more than likely torture me with the help of his friends.

"I can't do that anymore, Tris. Now please sweetheart, come with me. We really really do need to move." Eric says softer than I knew him capable of as he looks at the people that are going to help kill us both.

Eric's soft and caring tone causes me to gasp again and look up; right into his gorgeous gray eyes. "It's okay Tris, that sick monster will never hurt again. I won't let anyone touch you ever again..." Eric continues as he helps me up from my seat; supporting most of my weight as he leads me away from my table. "I promise, Tris."

"W-What?" I gasp out then look all around us frantically, as quickly he leads me towards the door. I notice the cameras that were positioned on me, are now following our every move. Each camera that we pass follows us as well. "I can't, please Eric..." I'm close to hysterics as we walk out of the mess hall.

"Shh, it's alright." Eric whispers to me as he pulls me out of the room, allowing the doors to slam behind us.

I'm just waiting for Tobias and his minions to jump out and kill us both. Oh God, I still can't freaking breathe.

Once Eric and I are away from prying eyes, Eric looks at me with so much concern as we continue to walk at a very fast pace. "I'm helping you sweetheart. I'm going to get you the fuck out of here so four can't hurt you anymore, okay."

Eric places his hand on the small of my back and continues to lead me to the compounds garage where Max and a truck are ready and waiting for us.

"I have everything you'll need for a few days already loaded, Eric. Here are the keys to the cabin and I already have your route programmed in the navigation. There's also a small arsenal in the back seat in case you guys run into trouble." Max says as he looks at Eric, then addresses me. "My wife packed you plenty of clothes and female supplies, Tris. She and I will be out there in a few days to check on the two of you and, we'll bring you more food and essentials." Max and Eric shake hands before Eric quickly helps me in the truck.

"Thank you, Max." Eric mumbles as he helps me with my seat belt.

"Yeah, no problem and be safe guys." Max tells him before turning to leave.

After Eric shuts my door he turns to the camera in the corner of the garage and holds up his middle finger. Once he's finished taunting my murderer...Our murderer, he walks around the truck and climbs in.

"Ready?" Eric gives me a brilliant smile.

"Um..." I say dumbly and turn to him fully. "I don't understand, Eric. Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" I sniffle. "I'm not worth the trouble that all this will cause you."

Eric sighs and shakes his head then growls menacingly while pointing out of my window. I turn and see Tobias, Zeke and Peter running towards us. I instinctively grab Eric's hand tightly and begin to panic at the thought of them hurting Eric for helping me.

"That's why, and you are more than worth it, Tris." Eric grins at me as he quickly puts the truck in drive, and peals out of the garage before they can reach us. We nearly run over Peter and four in our hasty exit. "Don't worry Tris I won't let that sick fucker anywhere near you ever again. And before you ask; no they can't follow us because the only other truck in the compound is Max's and his truck will not start without his hand print and a security code." Eric grins at me once more.

"Okay, but seriously Eric, why are you doing all this for me?"

"Tris I have sit back for five months and watched four destroy you, and I simply couldn't do that any longer. So this morning I stormed into Max's office and told him that if he didn't help me get you out of this hell four put you in, I would leave dauntless and disappear with you, become faction-less." Eric says as he glances down at me a few times throughout his confession.

"I'm not complaining Eric, but why do you care? I mean I'm nothing and really not worth it..." My voice was so low that I'm sure he didn't hear me but he does and cuts me off with a growl.

"Because this is happening to _you_ , sweetheart and I care for you, Tris." Eric tells me quietly, not look away from the road. "No one deserves to live that way; least of all you. I'd die before I ever let you live that way again." Eric stops and looks at me intently. "You are more than worth it Tris, and you matter to me; more than you'll ever know, darlin."

I don't know what to say to that so I say nothing as stare out of the window and quietly cry like a freaking baby.

After an hour of silence Eric turns down a dirt road and I look out the window only to see nothing but trees, it's very beautiful and really peaceful out here.

"Where are we, Eric?" I ask as I continue to look at my surroundings in wonder.

"Max found this place year's ago and refurbished it for his wife. I've never been here before now. He and his wife come out here every summer and Christmas just to get away from the craziness that Dauntless has to offer. No one knows about this place but the two of them and now the two of us." He smiles at me and I realize I've never seen him smile before today. Eric is simply gorgeous all the time but when he smiles like that, he is beyond sexy.

"You should do that more often." I whisper softly and look down at my hands in my lap.

"What?" Eric chuckles while tilting his head to the side and at the same time he's looking at me like I'm the most important person in the world to him?

"Smile." I whisper and laying my head against the window and close my eyes.

"Maybe I will, Tris. But you have to smile more with me." I hear him chuckle before he squeezes my hand and I just now realize that I'm still gripping his hand tightly. And fore some strange reason I can't let go, so I don't.

The cabin is beautiful but small in a very cozy way. Once we got everything inside Eric pulled me into a tight hug telling me that he will bring me back to life, if it's the last thing that he does on this earth. If Tobias finds us, it just might be. I told him as much but he just scoffed at that, then grinned as he also told me that Max said that if Tobias or any of his friends somehow finds us, we are authorized to kill them on sight. I smile at that and in a way I really do hope that the mother fucker finds us just so we can kill him.

"Have some faith in me, sweetheart." Eric strokes my cheek and smiles down at me. "I will die before I let anything else happen to you, Tris. I promise."

"Faith is hard to come by these days, Eric." I tell him as I continue to gaze out the window in the cozy living room noticing a huge lake out in the distance. "But I really do trust you."

"Thank you Tris." Eric continues to stroke my cheek. "That means a lot to me."

There's a brief moment of silence between us as I continue to stare out the window at nothing in particular and going over today's events in my head. I still can't believe that I'm far away from my personal hell and the demon that was slowly killing me, and the fact that Eric was the one to save me from my terrible fate. My birthday has completely turned from the worst to the best in a matter of just a few short hours. I'm finally free and safe.

"It is really beautiful out here." I mummer quietly and realize that my head was resting on Eric shoulder and his arm is wrapped around my waist.

"Yes it really is." He laughs lightly. "I could stay out here forever."

"Me too."

"Hey Tris?" Eric turns me around and holds me in his strong arms tightly. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"How did you know?" I look up at him with a small smile.

Eric shrugs. "I know more about you than you can imagine." Eric leans down and kisses my forehead.

I nod, not really knowing what to say.

A few moments later I pull away from Eric's arms and walk around the cabin with Eric following me; the both of us getting a feel for the place. I notice there's only one bedroom, and before I can tell Eric that I'll take the couch; he beats me to it, telling me that the couch is all his and that I can have the bedroom.

"Go get ready for bed Tris, you look like you haven't slept in months." He tells me before I can argue with him about the sleeping arrangements.

I snort out disdainfully. "I _haven't_ slept in months, Eric." I reply with an unusual hardness to my voice. "Every time I close my eyes I would get scared that they would never open again or I would wake up to Tobias hurting me." I tell him quietly as I turn around and head to the bedroom.

Before I can enter the room Eric spins me around and pulls me into a tight warm hug. I can't help the flinch that passes through my body from the surprise contact.

"Sorry Tris, but I really _need_ _ed_ to hug you." He mumbles into the crook of my neck before he squeezing me tighter then lets me go and looking me in the eyes. "I'm going to teach you how to be strong again." Eric grins at me sadly, like he knows exactly what I'm going through. "Okay?"

"Okay." I tell him softly then wrap my arms around his waist to hug him once more. "Thank you Eric, for everything." I look up at him and smile a genuine smile for he first time in a long time. "Really, thank you." I lean up and kiss his cheek before turning back to the room.

"No problem Tris and you never have to thank me for that. Now go get some sleep." He leans down and kisses my cheek then smiles at me one last time before he turns back and walks towards the living room.

After a long hot shower and a good cry, I brush my teeth then put on some shorts and sports bra that I found in my bag before crawling under the thick and really soft covers.

It's takes a good while of tossing and turning before I fall into my normal restless sleep…

 _I open my eyes only to see Tobias standing over me and laughing evilly._ " _ _I told you Tris__ _ _," He slaps me across the face hard.__ _ _"__ _ _I would kill you if you ever left me and now I get to kill Eric as well for helping you__ _ _.__ _ _"__ _ _I begin shaking my head and crying harder.__

 _ _I try to move but__ _ _I__ _ _'m__ _ _tied to a chair in front of a beaten__ _ _down__ _ _and bloodied Eric. Oh god, what have I done?__

" _ _Tobias please stop this, I'll go back with you, but please stop__ _ _. Don't hurt him. Oh god, please don't hurt him.__ _ _" I__ _ _begin to__ _ _cry__ _ _harder, causing Tobias to__ _ _grin at me__ _ _.__

 _ _Before I can utter another word Tobias lifts Eric's head back and__ _ _slit__ _ _s__ _ _his__ _ _throat__ _ _from ear to ear__ _ _.__

" _ _NO__ _ _!__ _ _NO__ _ _!__ _ _NO__ _ _!__ _ _PLEASE NO!__ _ _ERIC!__ _ _"__

"Tris I'm right here, baby!" I hear someone yell above me and I feel a weight on my entire body. "Tris, wake up sweetheart it was just a nightmare. I'm here..." I open my eyes and I'm immediately staring into Eric beautiful stormy gray depths and he's laying on top of me restraining my hands. "You're okay Tris. He's not here; he can't find us. I promise that Tobias will never find us. You. Are. Safe!"

I take a deep shuttering breath and relax, but just barely. My body is still trembling beneath Eric's as he keeps me restrained while murmuring gentle and soothing words to me as he caresses my cheek lovingly. I never thought that Eric Coulter would ever be so caring and gentle with anyone, let alone me.

"Oh god, Eric." I begin to cry harder. "He's going to kill us both."

"I won't let that happen sweetheart, I promise." Eric tells me with his soft lips against my neck. I tighten my arms around his neck and begin to sob loudly.

After a while of me crying into Eric's neck, I'm not sure exactly how long we lay there just holding each other but eventually Eric raises his head from my shoulder and looks at me intently while running his finger through my hair.

"You're okay, Tris." He whispers softly as he moves his hand down and runs his fingers across the side of my neck and into my hair once more.

"I'm Okay..." I mimic his words but shake my head in the negative as more tears begin to fall. "Will you stay with me, please?" I plead to him with my eyes as well as my words. "He'll come back if I'm alone. I don't want to be alone anymore, Eric."

"You'll never be alone again, Tris." I feel his lips on my temple before he finally rolls himself over to lay under the covers next to me.

Eric pulls my back against his warm naked chest, with my head resting on one of his arms and his other arm is wrapped tightly around my waist. I feel so safe and protected in his tight embrace. I'm also completely and utterly content for the first time in a long time. I feel like I just might survive this nightmare. I actually want to start living again; that I just might have something to live for and be happy about...

I smile and close my eyes when I feel Eric's warm and very soft lips on my neck and shoulder. This sweet and loving action causes me to shiver delightfully in his strong and protective arms.

I sigh happily as I place both of my hands on Eric's arm while cuddling impossibly closer to his body. I turn my head and look into his warm gaze that tells me my life and happiness means so much to him.

Eric kisses my neck once more as he holds me tight to his warm body. "I've got you sweetheart, always."

I'm so damn happy that it's Eric here with me. Ever since I joined Dauntless and met Eric, I have had crazy but enticing feelings towards this strong and scary, yet very sweet dauntless man. And I get the feeling that Eric feels the same for me. That he would do anything to keep me safe and make me smile. He wants me to live again. Just as much as I want to live now.

Just only hours ago I was planning to kill myself to escape but now I really want to live and I honestly think that a good and happy life is possible.

Before I fall into a deep sleep, I make a load promise to myself that I intend to keep; even if it kills me to keep these promise...

I will do everything in my power to live my life to the fullest and be happy. I will not let the terrible things that Tobias has put me through hold me back from trusting and loving another man. I will be happy and put Tobias and all the pain behind me and never live in the past; never, ever live in fear or pain. From now on; until the day that I die, I will live my life to the fullest and learn to trust and love with all that I have.

I will be happy and strong enough to kill all the demons that try to take my happiness. I am not and never will be that broken little girl, ever again.

I am strong...

I am fierce...

I am brave...

I am Dauntless...

I will be happy, and I will most definitely learn to love and trust once more. Starting with Eric Coulter because _he_ is my saving grace; my rock, and I will never ever take this wonderful dauntless man for granted. Never.

I will fight until my last breath to keep the fire in my now healing soul blazing like an inferno.

I promise that I will kill Tobias Eaton, if it's the last thing that I do...

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you all like the new and improved version of my more serious story.**_

 _ **You guys know what to do...**_

 ** _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**_**

 ** _ ***That's an Eric Coulter size order***_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_**(I don't own divergent…Not at all)**_**

 ** _ **Subject matter that is discussed in this chapter is very intense so read at your own risk….**_**

 ** _ **I'm really happy that you all are loving this version just as much as the original.**_**

 ** _ **ENJOY!**_**

* * *

 ** _ **CHAPTER 2**_**

 ** _ **~Eric~**_**

As I lay in bed holding Tris tightly in my arms while she restlessly sleeps and clings to me for dear life, trembling the entire time, I find myself thinking back to five months ago...

The day I saw Tris in the infirmary looking like she was knocking on deaths door. My heart ached for her and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let her go, but she wasn't mine to hold. So I just sat there for hours, holding her fragile tiny hand to give her some sort of comfort and let her know that she was not alone. I doubt that she ever knew that I was ever there with her.

The story was that she fell jumping from the train which was utter fucking bullshit, and I realized as I looked at her chart then down at all the bruises that were covering her small but very beautiful body; some of them new and some of them old. It only confirmed that this was not an accident at all. Tris was being abused on a massive level, and absolutely no one seemed to care, besides me.

Her friends weren't there to help her and four was nowhere to be found. I found it heartbreaking to see her all alone and fragile like this. But that is how it is when you are forced into being a punching bag by someone that claims to love you. I've seen this all before and had to set and watch a monster like Tobias kill the beautiful soul of a woman like mother was so much like Tris before my father thought that it was his right to take her away from me.

I will not allow Tobias fucking Eaton take Tris from me like my so called father took my mother from me all those years ago. I will die before I ever allow that to happen. I should have never let him get to her in the first place, but I did and there is absolutely nothing I can do to change that. All I can do now is bring her back to life and keep her safe from him and for her to never have to deal with that sorry bastard ever again.

That night that I came so close to loosing Tris, I just sat by her bed for hours just holding her hand and waiting to confront Four but the sorry sack of shit never showed up. The nurse said that someone found her by the tracks and brought her in while she was unconscious. When I asked the nurse if someone called her boyfriend, she told me that they had been trying to get a hold of him for hours but no one had seen or heard from him.

Oh, but I saw him earlier that day with his friends having the time of his life like nothing had happened.

After that day I watched her closely from the shadows and everyday she would have a new injury; each worst than the last and after a few weeks of this I confronted four. He just laughed and told me that she was a terribly clumsy girl. I told him he was full of shit and that a clumsy person wouldn't have ranked first in her initiation. The fucker just scoffed at me and told me not to worry about two stiffs and to stay the hell away from Tris. So I punched him in the face, hard.

He knew better than to retaliate because I could kick his ass out of dauntless for striking a leader. Too damn bad I couldn't kick him out for hurting Tris without proof.

I went to Max that very same day and told him what was happening. Max said that I needed to stay out of it unless Tris came to us for help. He also told me that Tris quit her job as an ambassador and that she wanted to work from home. I knew then and there that Four was making her do that to keep her away from the public so that he could hurt her as much as he wanted without people noticing.

Tris loved her job and would never want to quit. That fucker just continued to take everything form her and gave her nothing but hell and pain in return.

God, I really want to destroy that prick in the most horrifying way possible. And I will, if its the last thing that I do. Tobias will pay with his life for what he has put Tris through.

Hell, I wanted to kill Max for allowing this shit to go on for so damn long. It was an urge that I just barely controlled, but somehow I controlled it, but only just barely though. Max could have stopped all this shit the moment it started but the asshole wanted to go by the rules and wait for Tris to come to us for help even though I explained to him that a woman in that kind of situation would be too scared to ask for help and a dauntless woman would be too ashamed that she needs help. He didn't fucking listen to me.

After a while, it became a habit for me to keep an eye on Tris when she was able to leave her apartment. I tried to figure out a way to help her and protect her in anyway that I could think of. I even came close to killing four the handful of times that I had seen him leaving apartments that I knew belonged to random women.

As it turns out, not only was four killing the most beautiful soul that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, very slowly and painfully might I add. The monster was also cheating on her with women that range from her friend Christina to women that I have never met. Tobias Eaton was and is worse than his sick father and my father combined.

"Like father like son." or is it "The Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." All I know is that Marcus Eaton raised his sorry excuse for a son in his own image. No wonder Evelyn chose to be faction-less. I would have done the same damn thing.

It's ironic though, because Tobias and Marcus remind me of my father in the worst way and this shit is happening to another woman that I care about. Hell, Tris is the only woman alive that I care for; I would fucking die for that woman.

Fuck, I really want to kill Tobias just as much as I wanted to kill my father all those years ago.

I knew from the first night in our initiation that Tobias had grown up in a similar situation that I had. The only difference was that my father never had the chance to hurt me like he did my mother, and my mother never got the chance to escape my father's constant beatings before he killed her.

Yesterday evening, when I saw Tris leave her apartment for the first time in a week, I think. I had finally had enough and told Max to make getting her out of this horrible situation she was in happen in the next hour, or I was leaving with her and would gladly disappear and become faction-less. I really would leave dauntless for good to save Tris from that monster.

My actions are not only driven by what I saw my mother go through. No, they are driven by my strong feelings for Tris. Strong feeling that I've had for the girl since day one.

No one but me and Max knows how I really feel about Tris and if I wasn't such a stupid jackass, _everyone_ would know what she means to me and we both would have been happy from the word go. But no, my stubborn cold ass had to hide those feelings to protect myself. Worst mistake of my life because I should have been protecting Tris.

From the moment I met Tris, I felt so connected to her in ways that scared the ever loving shit out of me. So I hid my feelings and I hid them well but I really wished I hadn't though. Maybe if I wasn't so damn stubborn and stupid Tris wouldn't have had to go through any of this bullshit and she would be happy, with me. I fully intend to make her happy again; to see that fire in her ignite once more, and this time it will burn brighter with the passion that I will eventually show her.

I really do plan to make her happy and smile again, because all I want for her is to live the life that she deserves, not a life of pain and hell that four forced her into. I seriously plan to make Tobias feel every bit of pain that Tris has felt over the span of there relationship; he will feel all that pain and so much more for what he has done to this beautiful woman in my arms.

It pisses me off royally that her so called friends never tried to help her and that Christina bitch is screwing the sick fucker, knowing what the asshole does to Tris. The assholes just left Tris alone in this hell of a life, and in my opinion they're just as bad as Four and deserve the same fate that is set for him.

Uriah though is different, he actually tried to help her but was jumped by four and his own damn brother for his efforts. I can tell that Uri still tries to help her but Tris just keeps pushing him away to keep him safe. She would rather die than allow him to get hurt anymore. The woman is too damn selfless for her own damn good.

After several hours of just hold Tris while she tosses and turns in my arms I feel her finally relax with her head pressed into my bare chest and my fingertips tracing her spine slowly, trying to comfort her as much as I can. She is so fucking tiny and delicate; so much more fragile than she should be. Fuck, I wish I was able to heal her mind, body and soul instantly. Bringing her back to life with just my touch and love.

How long have I been holding her in my arm and soothing her? How long have I been rubbing her back like this? I don't have a clue, but I realize I don't really care as long as she can get some peace for once, as she sleeps.

After a while, I begin to drift off into a light and restless sleep while I continue to hold her tiny body against mine tightly. I'm use to not sleeping much by now, because of this entire fucked up situation. I've lost so much sleep over worrying that the following day she would be dead. That we would find her broken and lifeless body at the bottom of the chasm, whether by four's hands or by her own. It was only a matter of time before something like that happened to her and I simply couldn't bare the thought of her dead. It would kill me so much that I would most definitely follow her, because I have come to love her that much and she doesn't even know it. Hell, Tris no doubt thinks that no one loves her, but I do, more than anything...

"Eric please do go, I can't..." I hear Tris mumble into the quiet room. I stop stroking her back and listen to see if she's awake or just talking in her sleep. "Stay with me. Please don't ever leave me alone." I can't tell if she's awake or if she's just dreaming, but I answer anyway...

"I will Always stay with you Tris." I whisper to her with my lip pressed to the bare soft skin of her shoulder. "I promise you sweetheart. I will never leave or hurt you in any way." I place a few open mouth kisses to her neck lovingly, causing her to moan quietly. I allowing my tongue to slip out and slide along her soft skin before kissing her neck once more.

I smile when her body shivers in pleasure. Tris turns her body in my arms and pulls me closer to her, holding me as tightly as I'm holding her. She positions her right leg between mine so that our bodies are deliciously tangled together and I soon drift off to sleep with my mouth still pressed to her soft skin.

* * *

 _Some time later_ _I feel_ _the heat of the warm morning sun_ _shining on me through the window and I also feel_ _movement against my side_ _._ _W_ _hen I open my eyes I see Tris get up from the bed_ _,_ _then slowly_ _walk over to_ _open_ _the window_ _and allow the warm summer breeze blow through the room_ _._

 _Tris' long flowing hair blows behind her and grazes her tiny hips as she just stands there and gazes out at the beauty of the forest that surrounds the cabin._

 _The sun is shining through the window and casting a surreal and warm glow around her soft silhouette, making the beautiful woman look like an angel. My god, Tris is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen; she is absolutely breathtakingly beautiful._

 _I just lay there in bed and let my sleepy eyes slowly scan up and down her small yet gorgeous body. I smile and reach down to adjust my painfully hard morning wood when_ _I notice_ _that Tris is_ _only wearing a_ _blood red_ _sports_ _bra and a pair of_ _tiny black_ _lacy panties that reveal her beautifully toned ass._

 _I throw caution to the wind and slip my hand inside my shorts so that I can rub myself to relieve some of the painful_ _tension that her sexy body is causing. Fuck, I really wish it was her hand touching me._

 _I close my eyes as I fully grasp my dick in my tight fist and begin to stroke myself hard and fast under the thin sheet that is barely covering me._

 _Suddenly I feel the bed dip just as Tris straddles my thighs. My eyes snap open and I quickly remove my hand from my shorts while I blush twenty shades of red in embarrassment._

 _I close my eyes as I wait for her anger at being caught masturbating in her presence. "I'm sorry, you just look so damn beautiful and I..." I stop talking when Tris places her hand to my lips._

" _Is it me that made you want to touch yourself, Eric?" Tris smiles as she move off of me only to toss the sheets to the floor. She straddles me again but this time her ass is pressed into my dick causing me to groan and grasp her hips tightly. "I've never felt that I was sexy enough to cause a reaction like this. Did I cause that?" Oh fuck, her voice and tone is just dripping with lust._

 _All I can do is nod as her hands and nails graze down my heaving chest and abs. "God yes Tris." I manage to grind out between gritted teeth and clenched jaw. "I just saw you standing there and the way your body...Those panties and your tight sexy ass..." I growl then hiss when she rolls her hips against me. "I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just couldn't control myself." I don't have the first fucking clue as to why I'm still rambling and apologizing, because she seems to like what she caught me doing._

" _Show me, Eric." Tris dismounts my hips and begins to tug my shorts and briefs down and off my legs._

" _Show you what, baby?" I set up and thread my fingers through her soft hair._

" _I want to see you. I want to watch you touch yourself; pleasure yourself. I want to see how I make you feel. I want to feel what it's like to be wanted and cherished." Tris pulls her shirt over her head and sits on the bed with her back pressed against the headboard. Her legs spread wide open with her knees bend and her fingers playing with her puckered nipples._

 _I look at her long and hard, trying to figure out if this is really what she wants._

" _I'm sorry Eric. Of course this isn't what you want." Tris shakes her head. "Stupid Tris, nobody wants you." She mumbles to herself as she tries to get up and cover herself._

" _Tris," I grab her arm and pull her up to her knees directly in front of me and kiss her hard, shoving my tongue into her mouth and kissing her with all the need, passion, and love that I feel for her. "I want and need you more than anything on this planet baby..." I confess against her lips then kiss her once more before I quickly set her back the way she was before, with her back against the headboard. I remove her panties, leaving her bare and completely naked for me. I then slide my hands down her soft legs and spread them wide open so that I can see her soaking wet heat. "I was just shocked that you want me to touch myself while you watch. I was even more shocked that you want me just as much and I want you. Even after all the shit that you've been through." I smile down at her as I drag two finger through her folds; coating my fingers with her arousal and flicking her clit repeatedly._

 _Fuck me, she is so damn wet._

" _I want to move on with my life Eric and I promised myself that I wouldn't live in the past and let Tobias ruin my future. So, as of yesterday that fucking monster doesn't exist to me and I never went through that hell that he called a relationship. I'm starting over and moving forward." Tris smile and moans loudly from what I'm doing to her wet and oh so beautiful pussy. "I am Tris Prior. I am Dauntless. I am brave. I am happy, and I want you, Eric Coulter, more than anything." She cries out as she cums all over my hand._

 _Once her body stops shaking from her orgasm she slides her hand down her body slowly and gives me a sexy little grin. "I'm going to live my life as it was meant to be lived. No sad poor me attitude. I'm gonna live and be free. I want true love and real pleasure. Just like this, Eric." Tris is moaning every word and promise that she says._

 _Oh goddamn, there's that fire that I love so fucking much, and it's blazing so fully that it has me harder than I was before. "I'll give you any and everything you'll ever want baby." I moan as I get to my knees in front of her with a knee on either side of her thighs and grasp my hard cock; coating it completely with the juices from her orgasm. "Tell me Tris." I groan when I see her pinch and pull her nipples. "Fuck baby, what do you want me to do?" I stroke myself slowly as I wait for her to tell me what she wants._

 _Tris slowly slides her hand down to her slick pussy and rubs herself a few times; coating her hand with her arousal then reaches up and grabs the end of my dick and begins to stroke me when I move my own hand away and allow her to timidly stroke my hard dick._

 _Her pace is slow and maddening so I place my hand over hers so that we both are grasping my cock tighter. "Show me, Eric." We both moan as I grip her tiny fist tighter and begin pumping my dick faster._

 _I grin down at he as I remove my hand and let her take control completely. She begins to squeeze me tighter and pump my cock faster. "Mmmm, just like that baby." I hiss as she begins to pump my hard dick even faster and harder._

 _I close my eyes and let my head lull back at the wonderful feeling my goddess is causing me. A few moments later my eyes snap open and I stare down at Tris as she swirls her soft warm tongue around the head of my weeping cock while staring up at me through her lashes._

" _Oh fuck yeah baby! YES! Just like that, Tris!" I yell out as I give my hips a little thrust._

 _Tris catches on quickly and wraps her lips around the head then slowly sucks my dick into her wet and oh so warm mouth; all the way to the back of her tight little throat. Fuck me, she doesn't have gag reflexes. "Mmmm..." She swallows then lets out a little moan that sends vibrations all the way down to my tightening balls._

" _Holy shit Tris, I'm so fucking close baby." I try to pull myself from her mouth but she reaches around me and grasps my ass roughly and sucks my dick really fucking hard down her throat. "Tris!" I roar really fucking loud as I cum so damn hard. "Holy fucking shit baby!" I hiss loudly as she swallows every bit of cum that I give her. "That was the hottest thing that I have ever experienced in my entire fucking life, baby..."_

 _Tris looks up at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes giving me a very sexy smile, and it's in that very moment that I know for a fact I'm completely and utterly in love with her._

" _Eric..." Tris smiles at me as she pushes me to lay on my back then straddles my hips. "I love you..."_

* * *

I feel myself waking up from the best sleep that I have had in a long damn time. I try to keep from waking up so that I can stay in this wonderful dream, but my mind is becoming aware that what just happened was only a fuck awesome wet dream.

Damn it, waking up from a dream like that sucks. But I fully intend to make that dream a reality as soon as I possible can.

Tris Prior will be mine, soon.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **I really hope you all are still loving the changes, and this story. So, if you would, please let me know all your thoughts on this story and Eric's very wet and erotic dream.**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I don't own divergent but I do own all my mistakes)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **~Eric~**_

 _ **(Continued were we left off in chapter 2)**_

My eyes snap open, I'm breathing heavily, and my mind is racing from the best damn dream I have ever had. Oh god I'm so damn hard right now.

I roll over, fully intending on holding Tris like my body is screaming for me to do but when I reach for her I only feel the cold bed sheets.

My head snaps up at the sound of broken sobs. I look to where Tris is standing in front of the open window and it's just like the image from the beginning of my awesome dream. The only difference is the heart breaking sounds she is making and the way her arms are wrapped tightly around herself. It's like she's trying to hold herself to keep from falling apart.

The sound of her crying causes my erection to thankful disappear because she seriously doesn't need that shit right now. My beautiful broken girl needs my comfort and support. How anyone could ever hurt such an exquisite creature is beyond me. I will never hurt her in any way shape or form. I could never hurt her; it's just not possible for me to even want or think about doing such a thing to her.

When I take in her beautiful barely dressed body I see that her back is covered in almost healed bruises, and some of them look as if four just continuously stomped all over her body. It's like the sick bastard literally used her as a fucking door mat. Good God, it pains me to look at the damage that's been done her, but I can't seem to look away, even though what I see sickens and angers me to the point of murder.

I begin to feel strong rage boiling deep inside me when I notice a small scar high up on the back of her thigh, just under her butt cheek. Is that? That son of a bitch carved the number 4 into her fucking skin, and it looks as though it was a very deep cut.

I am really going to enjoy killing that sick monster and I'm gonna do it in the most horrific way that I can possible think of. Even if it's the last thing that I do on this god forsaken planet.

Tobias will die a very terrifying and extremely painful death. I will gut the son of a bitch like a goddamn fish. And then I'll do the same to all his sadistic little followers. My wrath has no fucking limit with those sick fuckers.

I close my eyes tightly and take a very deep breath to tame the beast that is so desperately wanting to be released so that I can hunt that mother fucker down just to make him pay for his sins in against Tris, and he will pay with his life and lots of fucking blood. Shit, calm down Eric...

Once I've calmed my anger and madness down, somewhat, I quietly get out of bed and slowly approach Tris; making a little noise so I don't scare her.

Tris turns to me as I slide my hands slowly up her bare arms to her dainty little shoulders before I place a few small kisses to the soft skin of her neck, right next to where my hand is resting on her shoulder.

I smile against her skin when I feel her entire body shiver against mine and at my touch. This action instantly reminds of my dream when she leans her body completely against mine.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up sweetheart. You looked and sounded like you were have a very pleasant dream." Tris giggles as I growl and nip at her shoulder with my teeth.

I groan and pull back just a little so that I can look deep into her gorgeous eyes. "Was I talking in my sleep, Tris?"

"Mmmhmm," She hums as she looks up at at me with a beautiful and a very disarming smile then winks at me knowingly.

"What did I say?" I groan and I can feel the blush forming on my cheeks. Tris reaches up and places her cool hand to my heated skin. I place my hand on top of hers and lean into her touch.

"That you wanted and needed me." She give me another beautiful smile. "You wanted me to touch you and that my touch feels so damn good." She giggles when I groan. "Eric, tell me about your dream. Please."

I groan and shake my head. "I'm sure that you already have a vague idea of what I was dreaming about." I keep my eyes on the ceiling as I speak.

This is the most mortifying situation I have ever been in.

"I do, but I want to know what I was doing to make you feel like that and to cause your dick to become that hard." My head snaps down and my eyes are wide as I look at her. I have never heard Tris talk like that and the tone in her voice is causing me to stand at attention once again. "Please tell me Eric." Oh fuck, the way she just said my name; I will do and give this woman whatever she wants, and then some.

I nod and keep my eyes locked with hers. "I woke up and you were standing in front of this window but you were less dresses and I couldn't stop my hand from touching myself or take my eyes off of your sexy body." I lick my lip at the memory. "Of course you caught me in the act and to my surprise and enjoyment, you wanted to watch me touch myself. But I had to touch you first. I made you feel so good that you were screaming my name within minutes. The I used your soaking wet arousal to lubricate myself and began to rub my dick until you took over and began stroking me and before I could even process what you were doing; you sucked my dick into you warm mouth." Oh fuck I'm my breathing is becoming faster and harder and my dick is so much harder than I was before. "It felt so damn real Tris. So damn amazing, baby." I'm still breathing heavily as I pull her body to mine with her back to my chest and her ass pressed against my dick as I continue. "After I came in your mouth, you kissed me hard and told me that you loved me." I involuntarily push my hips into her ass hard and to my surprise Tris moans loudly as she turns and hitches her right leg up on my hip and wraps her arms around my neck then presses her warm lips to mine. The kiss is just a chaste kiss but god all mighty it feels so damn good.

"You know last night I promised myself that I'm not gonna live in the past and I won't let what Tobias did to me keep me from moving forward and living my life the way I want to live." Tris smiles up at me as she scratches her nails through my hair at the back of my head. "I will not allow that monster to effect my or hurt my future and Eric..." Tris caress my cheek and smiles at me. "I have had that same dream many, many times over the years. Ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"Really? In my dream you actually told me something closed to what you just said about not living in the past and moving forward." I lean down and press my lips to hers softly. "What do you say to moving forward with me, Tris? I'm not gonna lie to you; I really fucking want you and I have wanted you for a very long time now." I confess to her and pray to whoever is listening that she wants me like I want her.

Tris smiles and pushes me to sit on the bed then straddles my lap. "Is that what you really want? Because if its not and all you want is sex then..." I stop her right there and kiss the shit out of her.

"I want all of you. I want _you_ to be mine and only mine, more than anything, baby. But I want you to heal first and if being with me so soon after escaping that monster helps you with that, then lets do this. Me and you baby, together." I grin at her as I pull her body closer to mine. "Just me and you Tris."

She smiles and nods her head then give me a knowing look, no doubt feeling my erection beneath her ass, but I really don't care, unless it bothers her and judging from the look in gorgeous eyes, I'd say that it pleases her that she has this kind of effect on me and my body.

"That is exactly what I want, Eric." She licks her full lips and my eyes follow this action. "Like I said before, I've wanted you for a very long time now." She grin then lets out a sleepy yawn. Those damn things are contagious so yawn as well. "I'm sure that I kept you up all ni..." She stops talking when I tightly wrap my arms around her body, holding her to me and shaking my head.

"No baby, you didn't wake me or keep me up." I stand with her still in my arms. "I slept like a baby, but that's only because I had you in my arms all night." I set her on her feet.

I sigh and keep my hold on her as I look into her eyes. "I already know the answer to this question, Tris. So feel free to not answer me or tell me to shut the hell up if I'm over stepping." I sigh as I pull her even closer to me. "But did that sick monster carve the number 4 into your skin?" I growl before she looks up to me with sad eyes and slowly nods her head yes.

I could kick the shit out of myself for souring the mood like that but I really need to know everything that Tobias has put her through, so that I can do to him and more of what he has done to her.

Tris looks down at my bare chest before speaking in a quiet voice as her hands rub the ridged muscles of my abs. "Yeah..." She holds her arm up but she doesn't look up at me. I look at what she's showing me only to see the number 4 carve into her skin right below her elbow, just like the one on the back of her thigh. "So I wouldn't forget who I supposedly belonged to. For some damn reason the asshole thought that I needed reminding of who my own personal devil was." Tris mutters while rolling her gorgeous hazel eyes. "Like I could ever forget who was slowly killing me." She mumbles into my chest.

I nod to myself then bring my hands up and place them on her cheeks to make her look at me. "How many times did he do that to you?" I ask as my thumb strokes her slightly bruise cheekbone. I filled with anger and rage all over again when feel a dent in the bone of her right cheek.

I'm so fucking surprised, and happy that she survived long enough for me to get her out of that hell. I only wish I could have saved her sooner or told her how I feel about her when I met her so that she would have never had to endure the shit four put her through.

Tris breaks me from my thoughts as she begins to laugh the most haunting and chilling laugh that I have ever heard in my life. "He cut me four times." She stops and looks up at nothing at all as tears roll down her cheeks.

I tighten my arms around her small body and hug her like my life depends on this one embrace. "If I ever see that sick bastard again, I am gonna to carve that fucking number into his forehead and toss he's ass off the top of the Hancock building. I swear to you Tris. Tobias Eaton will live to regret ever laying one goddamn finger on you, baby."

"Do you really mean that, Eric?" Tris looks at me like she has already imagined doing just that.

"Most definitely, Tris. As soon as you're back to that beautifully fierce dauntless woman that I crave to see; when that fire in you eyes is burning like it did when I first met you. Baby, you and I will make Tobias Eaton wish to god he was never fucking born." I growl menacingly and my chest is still heaving at all the rage and anger that I feel towards that sack of shit and from all the hell that this amazing woman had to endure for far too long.

My body is shaking wildly but I calm instantly when I feel Tris place her hand on my bare chest; directly over my pounding heart. She smile one hell of a smile, then stands on her toes and presses her lips to the corner of my mouth. "I don't know what to say, Eric. Other than thank you so much, for everything you've done and will do for me." Oh God, I want so badly to kiss her deeply and passionately. So I do.

This kiss is full of love and passion that could set this wretched world on fire. Tris licks my bottom lip causing me to groan in pleasure and deepening this kiss. Our tongues battle against each other and our hand are everywhere as we devour and consume each other completely. We are so lost in this kiss and I can't find it in me to want to ever stop or find my way out of this all consuming passion.

I feel Tris' teeth take my bottom lip and tug before I lift her up and lay her on the bed with me on top of her. I know that we need to stop but neither of us are will or able to relent or give this passion up just yet. When the need for air become too great I release her lips only to begin to kiss her jaw and down her neck and up to her ear. "Fuck, baby if we don't stop now we never will." I whisper then bite down lightly on the lobe of her ear. "You are way too damn tempting and my control is close to none existing in this moment."

"Eric, you are the best person that I know. Do you know that?" Tris caresses my cheek lovingly. "I'm so fucking glad that it was you that got me away from Tobias." She lean up and peck my lips twice. "You make me happy again, Eric. Thank you for everything that you have ever done for me."

"You are more than welcome. But you never have to thank me for that, ever. I care about you baby; more than anything, Tris. I will do anything and everything for you." I smile as I lean down and kiss her cheek as I take her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together and pulling her up and off the bed. I lead her out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. "Now come on Tris, lets get some breakfast and then we can go for a run."

I squeeze her hand tightly in mine as we make our way down the short hallway. Tris squeals and laughs a beautiful laugh when I suddenly lift her up and set her on the counter.

"What would you like to eat, sweetheart?" I smile at her before I turn my attention to the refrigerator and stick my head in to see what kind of breakfast food we have. "Bacon, eggs and toast with a big steaming cup of coffee sound good to you, darlin?" I look up at Tris and notice her staring at my ass.

I think about saying some kind of suggestive comment but I really don't want to embarrass her or myself so early in the morning. "What?" I give her a silly grin as I put everything on the counter beside her. I then step between her parted legs and rub my hands up her soft creamy thighs while I continue to grin that crazy grin down at her.

"Why are you really doing all of this Eric? I mean, I know what you've already told me, but I can sense that there is more to it than you let on. I can feel that it's more to it than your feelings for me. I just can figure out what it is." Tris smiles and after a moment of silence I sigh and press my forehead to hers as I continue to rub one of my hands slowly up and down her thigh and the other finds it's way into her soft hair, tilting her head back so that she's looking up at me.

"I watched my mother go through exactly what four was putting you through." I confess for the first time in my life. "Up until the moment he killed her, and I refused to allow that shit happen to you." I close my eyes when I feel the burning sensation of tears forming. "You mean so much to me Tris, and you are way too strong and beautiful to live that kind of life." I press a sweet kiss to her lips. "I was so fucking scared that one day soon we would find you at the bottom of the chasm and I wasn't sure that it wouldn't have been by your own doing." I swallow that damn lump that keeps forming in my throat. "Do you have any idea the affect that you had on me from the moment I first saw you? The effect you had on me when I first heard your sweet yet strong voice?" I ask her quietly with my forehead still pressed to hers.

"Irritation..." She tries to jokes, which causes me to smile and kiss the tip of her nose while shaking my head.

"No Tris." I feel a tear fall down my cheek. "I instantly wanted to know you, to find out how much strength you truly possessed. If there was a limit to your strength..." I close my eyes and smile when I feel her soft and tiny hand wipe the tears from my cheeks. "...But what I realized as time passed, was that there was no limit to your strength and passion. You have a fire in you that I crave to see every second of every day, Tris. I've already told you this, sweetheart." I sigh and look down at my feet, feeling so much regret and shame. "In the past several months I have missed seeing that fire and I wished a million time a day that I would have approached you the moment I saw you, and made you mine right then and there. To hell with what everyone thought of us." I feel her fingers under my chin, lifting my head up to look at her.

"Eric none of this is or ever was your fault." She tells me so fiercely , and in that moment I see that fire building in her eyes but it's gone before I can grasp it and keep it there.

I smile down at her just as she pulls me into a very tight hug. "You saved me, Eric. More than you will ever know. So don't let me ever hear you blame yourself for what Tobias did to me. Okay?" She pulls back and looks at me with the most brilliant smile that I have ever seen. "Do we understand each other, Mr. Coulter. Oh so fearless Dauntless Leader?" She giggles when I bring my hands up and tickle her ribs.

I let out a boisterous laugh when she tries to tickle me in return. When we stop our assault on each other I lean down kiss her lips slowly while we calm down.

We both are still wearing matching and very wicked grins. "Yes Ma'am, you beautifully fierce and very sexy woman." I wink at her just as an the idea forms in my mind.

"Tris?" I tilt her head up to look at me just as she lock her long sexy legs around my hips, causing me to groan when I feel her heat pressed against my still hard dick.

"Yes Eric?" She licks her still red and swollen lips before take that juicy bottom lip between her teeth. I groan as I reach up and pull her lip from the torture of her teeth. Goddamn, the thing this woman does to me without even trying. I just want to bend her over this marble counter and fuck her until she forgets everything but me and the thing I can make her feel.

Shit Eric, you need to calm the hell down before you do something stupid and scare her away...

"Eric, are you alright?" I open my eyes when I feel Tris' hands on my cheeks. "You kind of spaced out on me for a bit there."

I chuckle at my ability to zone out when thinking of all the way to make her forget the past."Yeah baby I'm good." I grin and lean down to kiss her lips softly. "How would you like to cover those scars with tattoos?" I ask her before I zone out again.

Tris smiles a very beautiful and brilliant smile and she as she nods her head eagerly, causing me to chuckle and hold her tighter.

"Oh god Eric, I would actually love that." She bounces on the counter excitedly. "But how?"

I laugh as I hold her body still because her heated core is still pressed against my painfully hard dick. "When Max comes out here on Friday, I'll get him to sneak Tori out with him along with everything she'll need to do any tattoo that your beautiful heart desires." I tell her as I release her slowly and move towards the stove to get started on breakfast.

"You would really do that for me? And it will be okay to sneak Tori out of dauntless?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

"If you haven't learned by now, Tris..." I look her and into her beautiful eyes intently. "...I would and will do anything and everything that I can for you baby. Anything you will ever want or need; I will move heaven and earth to get it done for you." I confess without hesitation. "Starting with breakfast. So bacon, eggs, toast and coffee okay with you?"

"That sounds amazing, Eric. Thank you so much, for everything." Tris smiles at me and bites that bottom lip again causing me to groan loudly.

I look deep into her eyes when I see that fire that I love to see, burning bright, just like it use to, but this time the fire continues to burn but it is constantly grown brighter and brighter.

"You got it, sweetheart." I grin as I get to work on her breakfast; not allowing Tris to lift a finger to help. I want to do this for her; take care of her for once. So I ordered her to sit her sweet ass down and enjoy the show of me cooking.

* * *

After begging and pleading, then bribing Tris to eat all of the food that I made her, she finally finished her entire meal. Then excused herself to go brush her teeth and get change for our run.

I move towards the bedroom to do the same but stop in my tracks just as my phone begins to ring. I pick up my phone and see Max's ugly mug on the screen.

"Hey Man, what's up?" I grin to myself as I greet him.

"Not much, just checking up on you and Tris because you forgot to call me last night to let my wife and I know that you made it there safely." Max says in a tone that tells me that he regrets not helping Tris sooner." I saw the footage of those sick fuckers chasing after you guys when you left dauntless. When I ask what the fuck they thought they were doing; four told me that you kidnapped is girlfriend." Max laughs loudly. "I informed him that Tris said that she dumped him and took a leadership position that I offered her and that you and her were charged with a mission of traveling to each faction for her training; that the two of you won't be back for about two years. I also told him that Tris asked me and my wife to go get all of her thing from his apartment so we did. Four was livid and he asked to borrow my truck and threw a fucking fit when I told him hell no." Max laughs and I can hear his wife laughing with him. "So, how is Tris doing?"

"Surprisingly she's doing amazingly well. I mean, she does have her moment but she's doing a hell of a lot better than I anticipated." I smile at the memory of our kiss and how she has been letting me hold her. "How's it all going on your end? What's the sadistic asshole doing now today, now that he can't get to Tris?" I ask as I picture four going crazy, well crazier now that he can't hurt Tris anymore.

"Man, it's really fucking weird." Max sighs. "After Tobias and Zeke came storming into my office telling me that you kidnapped Tris then demanded that I loan them my truck or tell them exactly where the two of you were. I just told them that it was all classified, that they didn't have the clearance to know anymore than that. Then I told them to get the fuck out of my office and leave the two of you alone or they just might find themselves faction-less." Max is growling into the phone and breathing heavily.

I just laugh at the fucked up situation just as Tris walk her sexy little ass and sits on the bed next to me. I put the phone on speaker and set it on the bed before pulling Tris up to straddle my lap. Fucking hell, I love seeing her in just a sports bra and tiny and tight a hell shorts. I can feel my hard dick twitch between us and from the grin on my girls face; I'd say she feels it too.

"ERIC!" I'm snapped out of my lustful musing when I hear Max yell. "Are you fucking listening to me you jackass?" This causes Tris to giggle at me knowingly. I just grin and wink at the little vixen.

"Yeah Max. Now what were you saying? I kind of got a little distracted and lost in the sight of something that I found very...disarming." I grin as I lean forward to kiss the swell of Tris big beautiful cleavage.

"Mmmhmm." Max chuckles. "Now I was saying that about five or six hours after you and Tris left and after I set his stupid ass straight, I saw four acting as if Tris never existed. The sick monster was and has been all over Lauren and Christina both in public and all the people that used to call Tris there friend, were all smiling and having a great time with the bastard. Well, besides Uriah and Marlene that is." I can tell Max is really close to losing his cool by the way his voice is getting louder with each word.

"I also over heard Christina ask Tobias if he finally killed Tris, and all the fucker said was not yet but he will as soon as he finds her. Then he just shrugged as they all laughed like it was the funniest thing ever." Max he sighs tiredly. "I thought they were her friends, Eric, Tris and Christina, but by the way she was acting and the way they all were talking and laughing at Tris' situation; it was like they thought Tris was someone that deserved this shit." Max growls and I can feel Tris shaking in my lap.

I wrap Tris tighter in my arms and just hold her to me while kissing her shoulder and neck soothingly.

"What the hell is wrong with these people, Eric?" Max yells out and I faintly hear a loud thud like Max just threw something. "I'm so close to kicking the lot of them out of dauntless without plausible evidence. The fuckers don't deserve to be here, let alone continue to live, while Tris has to hide out so they do kill her."

I clinch my fist gripping Tris' shorts and grit my teeth for all the shit that Max just told me. "You know this world is going to hell in a hand basket when you, me, your wife, and Uriah are the only ones that care, and the only ones to see the evil in the way these assholes are acting and treating someone as pure and beautiful and Tris; someone that they _claim_ to love." I growl then groan when I feel Tris' hips grind down on my very hard dick.

"Hold on a minute Max." I mute the phone so that Max can hear us. "Tris baby, Mmmm." I pull her face to mine and capture her lips in a passionate kiss so that I can take all of what Max just told us far away from our minds. "Damn sweetheart, if you keep this up I can't promise you that I won't bend you over this bed and make you forget you own damn name." I lift my hips just as she grinds down into me and rolls her hips really hard and fast over and over again. "Fuck darlin we gotta stop. "I warn her bet we make no move to stop what we're doing. After a few minutes of making out like a couple of school kids I pull my mouth from hers and grin. "I am so proud of you baby. "I peck her lips once more. "For not letting any of what you have went through stop you from moving forward and living your life like you were meant to. You, my beautifully strong woman, are the best and most important woman that I have ever known. Do you know that?"

"Only because I have you in my life now, Eric." The smile that she gifts me with is so fucking beautiful. "You make me want to continue moving forward. You also make me want to live my dauntless life to the fullest. As long as I have you by my side, I can do and be anything I want."

Holy shit, I have never loved someone so much in my entire life. Tris Prior is and will always be the love of my life...

"To be continued baby." I grin as I unmute my phone.

I sigh into the phone. "I'm back Max..." I gin and look up just as Tris smiles at me. "...But I gotta go Max because I promised Tris I would take her out so that we can run some aggression off. I'll see you later. Oh, and bring Tori with you when you come; tell her to bring all of the things she'll need to do four tattoos and to be very discretely about it. Also, please make damn sure that you guys are not followed." I tell Max as I smile at Tris, causing her to return the smile brightly and kiss my cheek. God I love her smile.

"Of coarse but why do you need a tattoo?" Max asks me snapping me from the daze Tris just put me under. I roll my eyes and grin at Tris as I take her soft hand and pull her body closer to mine. She wrap her arms around to my back and scratches and messages the tense muscles of my back.

I lean forward and press my lips to hers before I explain to Max what Tris wants. And what she want's, she will always get. "Tris wants to cover some scars." I tell him as I release my hold on Tris and we both stand so that I can remove my sleep shorts.

Tris digs into my bag and grabs a pair of my running shorts and kneels down so that I can step into them.

I lick my lips and I grin down at Tris as she pulls my shorts up my legs and over my hips. I hiss quietly when her fingers graze my still hard cock causing it to twitch. Tris winks at me then lick her lips like she wants my achingly hard dick in her mouth. Fuck me, I want that too baby.

As soon as I'm somewhat composed enough to speak again, I turn my attention back to Max just as he begins to talk. "Alright Eric, I can tell that the two of you are busy. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Max chuckles. "Stay safe and remember." He stops, then growls. "You both are fully authorized to kill anyone that trespasses on my land. I don't care if it's someone from amity. You better shoot to fucking kill! That's a fuck order soldier."

"We'll do boss man." I grin while still looking at Tris. "Later Max." I end the call and set my phone on the back of the couch and pull Tris into my arms. "That wasn't nice baby." I lean down and kiss her neck. "Do you have any idea what that did to me? When you dressed me? Fuck baby, I seriously can't wait until I can have you completely."

Tris laughs and shakes her head then shrugs. "I like taking care of you just like you seem to like taking care of me, and I really like it when you're happy, Eric..." She trails off as she stands on her toes and kisses my cheek. "You make me feel like I'm worth something more; something better."

I don't know what to say to her so all I do is give her the biggest smile that belongs to her. I then slowly lean my face towards her as I cup the back of her neck. "Tris," I whisper softly. "You are worth everything to me and so much more." I lean down just a little closer. "Can I keep you, Tris? Forever?" I ask her uncertain of myself for some damn reason.

A few moments later she closes her eyes and nods. "Please, Eric..." Tris opens her eyes and bites that bottom lips of hers, causing me to groan. "I'm yours if that's want you want and makes you happy."

"More that you know baby." I nod before my lips and tongue are aggressively moving against hers. This kiss is not soft and gentle at all. It's full of adulterated pure lust and need for each other, yet so passionate that I can feel every part of her entire being within my very soul. Her soft and warm body is tightly pressed to mine. So much so that not even air could pass between us.

I growl into the kiss just as I feel her teeth tug on my bottom lip then her soft tongue quickly slips back into my waiting mouth.

Tris allows me to dominate the kiss completely and as I trail my hands down her sides to her firm yet soft little ass, I lift her up into my arm, then gasp loudly when her long lean legs wrap tightly around my hips.

God, this beautiful woman amazes me at ever turn.

When the need for air becomes too much we both reluctantly break the kiss with a few soft pecks and nibbles here and there before we completely disconnect our equally swollen lip.

Our foreheads are pressed together and our breathing is ragged as we stare into each others lust filled eyes. "Damn baby, that was..." I shake my head, unable to form anything coherent to say at the moment.

Tris laughs and beautiful and enchanting laugh as she tosses her head back and exposes her long succulent neck to my eager mouth and tongue. I grin as I lean forward and trail my wet tongue up the column of her throat, from between her collarbone to just under her ear; nipping and sucking as I go.

"All this is just a taste of what I'll eventually do to you and how good I can make you feel, baby." I whisper in her ear.

"Mmmm, I can't wait."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Okay, so this chapter is really long but I just couldn't help it.**_

 _ **I really hope you all are still with me and still liking this story. Like I said before, this story is gonna be a little different but not by much.**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


End file.
